Stryker "The Wrecking Ball" Williams
If you are familiar with boxing and controversy surrounding the athletes, you are familiar with "The Wrecking Ball" Stryker Williams. From Winston Salem, North Carolina, Stryker began his career as a boxer in 1991. He had went up against the likes of Mike Tyson, James "Buster" Douglas, Evander Holyfield, George Foreman, Héctor "Macho" Camacho, and Oscar De La Hoya and had held several successful TV title reigns, and has an undefeated streak that remains unbroken. From being a golden gloves champion, to appearing on USA's Tuesday Night Fights and ESPN's Fright Night Fights, Stryker was the youngest boxer to dominate the ring at age 19. At age 25, Stryker had won the WBA championship title. Men wanted to be like him, women wanted to be with him, and kids absolutely adored him. But through out his career, there was something that he could never ever have... to see his cousin again. Who was his cousin? None other than Sally Williams. Stryker was only 12 years old when poor Sally met her maker. He had no idea that his cousin-- his best friend for that matter, had died. He was told that she moved away... and sadly, he bought it. Who was Stryker's father you may ask? Why none other than Johnny Williams, whom Stryker severed all ties from after he had found out the horrible truth. He even renounced Johnny as his father. Stryker's personal trainer Steve Burton was more of a father-figure to him than Johnny ever was. He had been there for Stryker and helped him out more than his lame-ass father ever did. Stryker's original hair color was brown, just like Sally, but over the years, he had let it grow out and dyed it jet black. He stands in at 6' 9", 369lbs-- solid muscle, with a goatee, black boxing trunks, tattoos, and a black headband around his head. Reason for his nickname being "The Wrecking Ball" is because he always tore down his opponents like a wall, similar to a demolition wrecking ball tearing down a building getting ready for deconstruction. That's how powerful he is. He has no trouble when it comes to thugs trying to take him down because the weapons he needs are his two bare hands. If not scrambling the brains of an armed gang member, killing someone with a powerful right hook, this man has been known to, on rare occasions, literally knock someone's head clean off their shoulders. Don't try to punch and fight this behemoth repeatedly, you will just tire yourself out and ultimately... lose your head. Is it any coincidence that The Wrecking Ball has seen visions of his dear cousin in the crowds during his matches? Maybe she is trying to tell him something... To eradicate Uncle Johnny... Don't worry, Sally... cousin will do just that, and so will a lot of other people wanting to avenge you. The bell for your merciless beat-down and funeral is about to sound... Category:Sports Category:Death Category:MrAngryDog